User talk:Erimal
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Have Fun Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Where u b at Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Favors First, I need you to check spelling an do a little sprucing up on the Pokemon page. The other, I'm too lazy to do anything to the List of Pokemon page create(d) at approx. 9:18 p.m. CDT. Jakgol|Dat's tite! 02:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Stuff I need a template for List of Pokemon. Oh! and a Wiki Ads page? Oh! also, cool typing? Jakgol|Dat's tite! 15:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol|Dat's tite! 15:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ha! double signature!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Correction You're in charge of the chart! Jakgol|Dat's tite! 14:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Coloring Pokemon I need help and color ideas on Pokemon. Jakgol|Dat's tite! 15:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Beta You canwatch each general session of the 14th annual National Beta Convention LIVE. Yes, live. Go to betaclub.org during any of the following sessions to watch: 9 a.m. to 11 a.m. on Sunday, June 27, 2010; 6 p.m. to 7:30 p.m. on Sunday, June 27, 2010; 9 a.m. to 11 a.m. on Monday, June 28, 2010; 9 a.m. to 11 a.m. on Tuesday, June 29, 2010. If you have any questions about anything, contact me via my talk page before Friday. Thank you, Jakgol|Dat's tite! 00:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol|Dat's tite! 00:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ha! double signature!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reply: How would I knpw? Jakgol|Dat's tite! 01:16, June 21, 2010 (UTC)